syndicatefandomcom-20200213-history
Kusanagi ACR-10
The Kusanagi ACR-10 is an assault rifle developed by Takashi Defense Systems featured in Syndicate. It features an overpressurized hyper-velocity firing system capable of breaking through low grade covers. As a note, the ACR-10 and Kusanagi HSR-6 rifles share a body style. On the ACR, the main scope is the CIAT, and on the HSR-6, the assault sight secondary fire is the ACR's offset red-dot sight. Intel Feed For over a century, the ACR-10 has serviced elite combat units in warzones across the world. Recently, it has become a standard issue combat rifle within elite Syndicate assault units thanks to its versatility and its unique penetration capabilities. The Kusanagi ACR-10 is a mid to long-range gas-operated assault rifle that feeds from a 24-round magazine. In 2063, licensed production was granted for Cayman Global by the Takashi Advisory Board, to counter Aspari's growing influence in the Mexican Gulf. The rifle has therefore now become a standard issue rifle within Cayman Global elite assault units. In 2067, four more Syndicates were granted production rights. Due to its versatility, availability and its unique penetration capabilities, the Kusanagi ACR-10 is now widely used in Syndicate elite forces. The Kusanagi ACR-10 is a mid to long-range gas-operated assault rifle that uses the revolutionary Overpressurized Hyper-velocity Firing System to allow the operator to shoot through ordinarily impenetrable materiel. / end of entry Components *'Digital Recoil Dampener': As the ACR-10 was never originally meant for a high fire rate, effective recoil reduction is almost a must. The digital recoil dampener uses an electronic motor to compensate for the weapons insufficient disposal of gas pressure. It has the increased advantage of a more comfortable grip, because of a refitted hand guard. (reduces the recoil) **''Research Energy 7500'' *'Magazine Extension': A Cayman Global study says that Syndicate field agents are 36 percent more likely to become casualties while reloading. By extending the regular ACR-10 magazine by 8 rounds, this simple elongation of the standard issue magazine therefore improves the combat sustainability of the individual agent. (increases the mag size by 8 rounds) **''Research Energy 10000'' *'Compressed Air Reload': The CAR system utilizes a small compressed air canister system. After firing a round, the expanded gas is supported by a small burst of the compressed air, resulting in smoother and faster injection of the next cartridge. (increases fire rate for the scoped secondary fire mode) **''Research Energy 10000'' *'Hyper Velocity System': Sometimes you need even more firepower than the default ACR-10 can offer. An overpressurized hyper-velocity system utilizes the energy of the propellant gases of each bullet so that the velocity is dramatically increased for subsequent rounds. This makes the weapon all the more lethal (increases damage) **''Research Energy 15000'' *'Chip-Integrated Advanced Targeting (CIAT) Scope': The chip-integrated advanced targeting scope is more than just a scope. It allows the weapon and its operator to feed target information into a central computer, allowing a CIAT-equipped ACR-10 to function as spotter and target designator in addition to fire support. It also transforms a perfectly capable assault rifle into a mid-range sniper rifle. **''Research Energy 20000'' *'MPB Munitions': the mercury penetration bullet adds additional penetration and stopping power to this already fierce assault rifle. Filled with a drop of mercury, these bullets will explode on impact. High inertia of the mercury means it will continue to penetrate into the soft tissue causing devastating wounds. (increases bullet penetration) **''Research Energy 25000'' / end of entry Trivia *Despite being Kilo's signature weapon, the Kusanagi is replaced with a SCAR-H assault rifle with a mounted grenade launcher on the game's box art. *Kusanagi is most likely a reference to "Major Motoko Kusanagi", the protagonist of Ghost in the Shell. Category:Weapons